Scarlet Red
by Appin Took
Summary: Well, it's about the adventures of X-Men and the new recruits, none other then Nightcrawler's little sis and her friends while trying to grow up as outcasts and trouble makers. PLEASE READ! PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of X-men, but I do own the characters Hallie, Josie, Irma and Ginger and the saying " Dang nabit son of a monkey spank(er) . But can we pretend that I do own X-Men Evolution? Pretty please?.  
  
Oh yeah, before I get started, here's a bit of the bios on the characters I added.:  
  
Hallie Age: 15 Codename: Cloak Gift: Invisibility and she could turn objects invisible  
  
Josie: Age: 14 ½, Codename: Whirlwind Gift: Ability to control the elements ( weather and elements like fire, water, earth, wind )  
  
Irma Age: 14 Codename: Nightcat Gift: Teleportation and the ability to create a strong electrical current  
  
Ginger Age: 12 almost 13 Codename: Fire-fly Gift: Ability to create and manipulate fire  
  
NOW! TO THE STORY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RUN! JOSIE! RUN!!!" yelled a voice. Josie ran like the wind, heck, she ran like crazy, until something struck her. She looked at her hands in awe as she saw scarlet red blood oozing out of her hands. The pain was so intense , she would have almost cried. But that wasn't her, that wasn't her nature.  
  
"God! I swear! I'll kill them!" she yelled in rage. Her eyes turned pale, her voice lowered. She looked back at her friends, who were staring at her in awe.  
  
"Let me show you who's boss around here!" she mumbled  
  
"Get them Josie! Kick their ass!" cheered one of her comrades.  
  
A clash of lightning, a streak in the sky, thunder struck the police cars.  
In one minute, it was over. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A normal weekend at the institute, all the students would be having fun and laughing, doing their homework ( like that would happen ) skate boarding or polishing their cars for the fifth time that day . It was a hot summer day, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. But just 5 minutes, strange enough, the sky turned a violent grey and clashes of lightning were in the sky and resounding thunder filled the air.  
  
"Ok everyone! Inside the institute! I want everyone to be in their dorms until I or any other teacher says otherwise." Bellowed Scott Summer  
  
" I bet you'd like Jean to be in your dorm!" a girl yelled  
  
" I heard that Tabitha! It isn't very nice to be mean to your superiors." Taunted Scott in a girlie kind of way.  
  
Everyone giggled because they knew that Scott thought that he was superior to everyone else, but if they said anything else, Scott would probably shoot of their toes. Everyone slowly walked into the institute without another word to Scott. Scott ran threw the crowd and ran up to Jean Grey.  
  
" What do you think happened? It definitively wasn't a regular thunder storm. Too fast.Let's go ask Storm if she had anything to do with it!" said Scott as he pulled Jean to Storm's room.  
  
When they found the door, they started to knock on the door like the madmen that they are.  
  
"Yes! YES! Come in!" said Storm. She looked at the dented door, " YOU TWO! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! NO MORE KNOCKING! I'm GETTING A DOORBELL!" She yelled  
  
" Storm we're really sorry, but we needed to ask you a question." said Jean  
  
" OK, ask away!" said the enraged Storm  
  
" We needed to ask you if you created the thunder storm! Because one minute it was beautiful, and the next, IT WAS RAINING!!! " yelled Scott, " And I just finished waxing my car! I'm gonna have to wax it AGAIN!" And then Scott started to have a hissy fit while rolling on the floor.  
  
" I always knew he was gonna crack!" muttered Storm and she saw Scott attacking and biting her bed, she yelled " NO! Scott! Stop attacking the bed!!! I said STOP!" And Scott was zapped by a lightning bolt.  
  
"Owie!" said the now burnt Scott.  
  
" DO YOU WANT ME TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!?" roared Storm. Scott and Jean nodded. " Alright. I did not tamper with the elements today, but I do remark that I can feel some sort of presence that is controlling the elements, but I am not sure who or what is doing such a thing." Said Storm as her eyes fluttered out of the conversation and looked out the window.  
  
" I have the feeling that things around here are going to change drastically." added Jean. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N. SOO!? How did you like it?! Was it horrible?! Was it good!? Was it alright?! Well, for those people who think that it was good, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! For those who think it was horrible, and flame me, I eat your eyes like candy and I eat the flames as well. For those who think it was alright, IT'S GOING TO GET REAL GOOD! REAL GOOD! Just hold on!!! Please! Review too! Thanks! ~ Appin Took ~ 


	2. Angry people hanging out in a tree!

Two girls huddle up on the branches of a huge maple tree were a chatting while one girl with a blue devil tail was hanging by a higher branch then the others looking and talking too while one girl was sleeping next to the two girls talking. The shortest and youngest of the girls with long strawberry blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, olive coloured skin and was wearing a cargo jean mini shirt, a pink T-shirt with a cute anime monkey on the front and pink flip flops was one of the two girls talking. The oldest, who had long dark brown hair, pale brown eyes, olive coloured skin and was wearing a pink mini, purple T-shirt and pink light up flip flops, ( you remember those light up running shoes we had when we were younger? Yeah, well same idea!) The second oldest one, the one who was sleeping had brown hair with a whole bunch of blonde streaks ( it's natural, honest!) , green brownish eyes, pale/olive coloured skin and was wearing low cut red flares with black stitches in the them ( it almost looked like she went crazy and cut up her pants into a billion pieces and sowed them back together again) a black T- shirt with white tiger stripes all over it and black sneakers. The second youngest one and obviously the one hanging by a blue devil tail had ash blonde hair, all flipped up and teased , lime green eyes, pale/pinkish coloured skin, was wearing dark blue jeans that was ripped at the knees, a green tank top over a black T-shirt with a big floppy hood, black old school running shoes and a black kitty ears bandanna on her head.  
  
" How long do you think she'll be knocked out for?" asked the youngest one, Ginger.  
  
" I don't know, but not much longer." Said the oldest, Hallie.  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
" I'm hungry." Wined Ginger, while rubbing her stomach.  
  
" Your always hungry, besides, we can't go anywhere. First of all, it's raining! Second of all, there's going to be cops searching the area!" replied Hallie.  
  
" Yeah, right." said Ginger, " Yo! Irma! What's wrong? You're usually blabbing your lips of!" said Ginger as she threw a twig at Irma, who was now hanging by her legs.  
  
" I'm thinking of a plan. We need food, a place to sleep, and won't be able to get any of this stuff because we're on a whole bunch of WANTED posters!!!" said Irma as electricity surged through her body.  
  
Then there was a moan and everyone looked to see the one sleeping, Josie, waking up.  
  
" Woa, why are we in a tree?!" said Josie as she looked around  
  
" Because SOMEONE stole SOMETHING from a local grocery store, and when the cops said to put it down and nobody gets hurt, SOMEONE thought it would be a good idea to zap all the cops with lightning!" said Irma  
  
" And then SOMEONE burnt out all their energy trying to re-zap them to get away!" said Ginger  
  
" Well, at least I tried to do something, GINGER!" said Josie  
  
" Well, I tried to do something too! But I didn't blow up cop cars, trees and critically injured a cop in the process!" yelled Ginger  
  
" WELL! THEY TRIED TO TAKE US TO PRISON!!!" snarled Josie * A.N. Can you tell that they're sisters?*  
  
" Dudette, take it easy. Don't forget, you got shot man. You got hit by a gun, but it wasn't theirs. Maybe someone tried to kill you, that didn't belong to the police force. But HECK! How are we supposed to know?!" Said Hallie  
  
"Yo! I have a plan!" said Irma as she teleported to the other side of the tree in a puff of black smoke.  
  
"EW! A plan? Sorry. Mental image!" shrieked Hallie. *A.N. A mental image is when you picture something gone wrong, VERY wrong.*  
  
" Good God! Can I just say one word without a mental image!?" shrieked Irma  
  
" Ok, ok. What's the plan?" asked Hallie  
  
" How about we pay a visit to my big brother?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A.N. SO?! Who do you think is her big brother?! DA DA DUMMMM! Now You're gonna have to wait for the mystery ( is it really a mystery?) to be solved next chapter! Hehehe! But before you go, I have a poll for you guys, who do you hate more in X-Men? The choices are.:  
  
Prof. X!: He's soo bald and vulnerable! Scott!: The most annoying guy EVER! Jean!: She soo..plain! Or B)C)! They're soo annoying and plain!!!!! If you have any other one, just say it too! Please put your choice in your review!  
  
~ Appin Took ~ 


	3. MoRe talking in the tree!

A.N. I just wanted to say thanks ( I'm gonna do this for every second chapter.Hehehe..) to: Foxy- Thanks for helping me with the story line and characters! Persian_phoenix- Thanks for all your help with the predicaments and for your support! Ginger- Thanks for being there for me! Angelofdragons- You really think so? I will put more chappies, by it's just that I already wrote them but I gotta type them. Toiletduck85- *Sniff* You really like it? Thanks! I swear, I'll keep writing! Gahahaa! And I have EVIL plans. Veeeeeerrrrrrrryyyyyy evillll plans. NOW! ONWARDS TO THE STORY!  
  
" You don't mean we're going to go to the institute?!" said Josie, " AW man! I was really enjoying not having to be surrounded by rules!!!" said ( or more like whined) Josie as she stretched her legs out.  
  
" Well, it's your choice! Tree, or food? Tree or comfy bed? Tree or----" said Hallie as she was cut off by Josie  
  
" Ok! Ok! I get the point! What's the plan Irma!?" said Josie  
  
" Well, I was thinking, I could go to the institute, ask my brother if he could arrange something with the head poncho of the school, and that we could stay there in till the cops are not so careful and always guarding everything." Said Irma as she took a deep breath.  
  
" Ok, but what do you mean by "I"? There's no I in team!" said Ginger  
  
" Yeah!!! We're coming with you!" said Hallie as she jumped up and nearly fell off tree.  
  
" WOA! Hallie watch it! We don't want to take you to the institute in a match box!" said Josie as she lifted Hallie back on the tree.  
  
" Ok, but who are we going to get there? That's what I couldn't figure out!" said Irma  
  
They all looked at Irma like she had gone crazy.  
  
"What?! I can't teleport you ALL there!" said Irma, " But how about I teleport Hallie and myself, and Josie flies Ginger to the institute." Proposed Irma  
  
" Alright!" said Josie and Hallie in unison.  
  
" Hey! But what about the rain! I'll get all wet! You guys know I hate water!" cried Ginger  
  
" What if I stop the rain dig nuts! Have you forgot what your sisters gift is?" said Josie as she snapped her fingers and the rain stopped but the thunder and lightning keep going.  
  
" Right." said the slightly embarrassed Ginger, " But are you sure we won't get zap----" But Ginger couldn't finish her sentence. Josie went up, threw Ginger on her back, then flew up into the dark grey clouds and Irma held Hallie's hand and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  
  
They left they're stuff at that tree, because just in case the plan didn't work out they could just come back here and get it. But that wasn't all that they left behind, there was someone on the highest branch of the tree, and he was spying on them the whole time.  
  
" I better tell the gang looks like new recruits to me. Hey, they left their stuff here too. I'll take it with me, but first, a light snack. Mmm. house flies."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
A.N. WOA! Yeah yeah, I know, it was short, but I swear, the next chappies are going to be much longer!!! I swear! But do you want longer chapter? Tell me and I take the majority of the votes! The poll is still going! Please review! Thanks! OH, I'd like to thank my friends for being so nice to help me with nice situations for the story! Thanks persian_phoenix and Foxy!  
  
~ Appin Took ~ 


End file.
